Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Blood of the Ancients/Teaser
The Olympia is in a uncharted star system. Captain's log stardate 87893.6. The Olympia is charting a nearby star system while Alliance Command figures out what to do about the Iconian invasion that is about to start, as for me I'm enjoying some much downtime. In the holodeck Felix is enjoying Risa but the holo-version after the Borg Invasion of 2381 took the planet back to the stone age, Felix is laying back enjoying the holographic sun when the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Mitchell says over the com. Felix sighs and hangs his head down. Computer freeze program Felix says as he gives the computer. The program frozen as he gets up from the lounge chair and walks over to the entrance. Computer arch Captain Martin says as he gives it another order. He presses the com. Martin here what is it? Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Captain we're receiving a hail from Alliance Command, its a Captain Kagran Commander Mitchell says on the monitor. "Patch it here," Felix says as he looks at the screen. Aye, Captain Commander Mitchell says on the screen. A holo-image of the Klingon Captain appears on the Holodeck. Captain Kagran what can I do for you? Felix says as he looks at the holo-image. Kagran is a stern Klingon male who is between 34 to 45 and holds the rank of Captain in the Klingon defense fleet. We know that attacks from the Iconian forces are imminent, their gateway technology means that distance has little meaning for them. Once the war begins in earnest, we will be racing to cover too much territory with too few ships. But we cannot fail to fight a war, we first need a plan, Admiral Quinn has requested your presence at a briefing on Earth Spacedock Captain Kagran says as a holo-image. Felix looks at him. We're currently mapping a star system my science department will be disappointed if we made a course change Felix says as he looks at it. That's an order Captain Martin ,Kagan out Kagan says as the transmission ends. Felix stands there. Damn and I was just wanting to relax Felix says as he is talking to himself. He taps the shipwide button. All hands this is the Captain speak I know you were hoping to map this star system, but we've been ordered by Captain Kagran to return to Earth for a meeting on how to deal with the Iconian threat. In order to end this war we need to do the job and we'll do it I want all departments to be ready for anything Captain out Captain Martin says as he ends the ship-wide. He looks at his program. Computer end and save Felix says as he gives the order. The holo-deck ends the program and he leaves. He tapped her combadge. Bridge alter heading to Earth maximum warp Captain Martin says as he speaks into the com. Aye, Captain Commander Mitchell says as she speaks into the com. The Olympia goes into a great arch and her three engine rings power up and she leaps into warp.